


Letzte Szene

by helenhallward



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M, Zum Todestag
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenhallward/pseuds/helenhallward
Summary: Zum letzten Mal Schiller.





	Letzte Szene

**Author's Note:**

> Mir ist die Idee gekommen, etwas über Schiller und Goethe zu schreiben und dabei quasi nur Dinge zu benutzen, die die beiden geschrieben bzw. gesagt haben. Ich werde nach meine Prüfungen wahrscheinlich weiter daran arbeiten. :D Hier meine Idee für die letzte Szene - passend zu Schillers Todestag :(
> 
> Regieanweisungen sind kursiv geschrieben und eingeklammert.

_(Goethe allein auf der Bühne sitzend, trauernd. Um ihn herum ist es dunkel.)_

GOETHE:… so gingen doch unsere Richtungen auf Eins, welches denn unser Verhältnis so innig machte, dass im Grunde Keiner ohne den Andern leben konnte.

_(Pause. Kopfschütteln.)_

_(aufstehend)_ Meiner künstlerischen Einbildungskraft war verboten sich mit dem Katafalk zu beschäftigen…sie wendete sich nun und folgte dem Leichnam in die Gruft…

_(Schiller, Goethe von hinten um die Taille herum haltend.)_

O weh! errege nicht mein Sehnen…  
Denn er war unser! Mag das stolze Wort  
Den lauten Schmerz gewaltig übertönen…  
Indessen schritt sein Geist gewaltig fort  
Ins Ewige des Wahren, Guten, Schönen,

_(Schiller löst sich von Goethe, tritt zu dessen Seite.)_

Und hinter ihm, in wesenlosem Scheine,  
Lag, was uns Alle bändigt, das Gemeine.

_(Sie schauen sich an. Goethe nimmt Schillers Hände in seine, lächelnd.)_

Er berührte nichts Gemeines ohne es zu veredeln.

_(Pause. Goethe berührt sanft Schillers Wange.)_

Nun glühte seine Wange rot und röter  
Von jener Jugend, die uns nie verfliegt…

_(Goethe lässt seine Hand wieder sinken.)_

Ich dachte mich selbst zu verlieren, und verliere nun einen Freund und in demselben die Hälfte meines Daseins.

_(Schiller löst sich von ihm, geht langsam ab.)_

Er glänzt uns vor, wie ein Komet entschwindend,  
Nicht geniert ihn, nichts engt ihn ein, nichts zieht den Flug seiner Gedanken herab.  
Unendlich Licht mit seinem Licht verbindend —

_(Schiller ab.)_

…dass diese Augen mich nicht mehr suchen… ich möchte auch lieber nicht mehr da sein. _(Pause.)_  
Ich kann, ich kann den Menschen nicht vergessen!

_(Goethe ab. Zum letzten Mal Schiller als Stimme aus den Flügeln.)_

SCHILLER: Er wird genesen; wer aber weiß, was uns die nächste Stunde schwarz verschleiert bringt? Unsere Körper werden scheiden, aber unsere Seelen werden ewig zusammenleben.


End file.
